


Autumnal Frost

by coffeeandchocolate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, what has two thumbs and is still bitter about IvX this girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandchocolate/pseuds/coffeeandchocolate
Summary: Emma, Steve, and the ghost of Scott's presence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will never not be mad about how the Avengers treat the X-Men; I think Steve Rogers is a huge hypocrite and the world's biggest designated hero; and though I have my share of issues with Emma, she absolutely deserves a chance to yell at an Avenger.

“Cyclops–” Steve started to say, but Emma cut him off with a withering look.

“Don’t you dare say his name,” she said. “You know _nothing_ about any of us. Don’t try to pretend you’re fighting for what’s right.”

“Emma,” he said, conciliatory, “I’m doing –”

“Shut up,” she snapped. “Don’t say my name, either.”

“I’m _sorry_ ,” he said through gritted teeth. “I never wanted him to have to die. But think about everything he’s done. He chose this.”

“Do you even hear yourself?” Emma asked with disgust.

“He murdered Xavier!” Steve said sharply, and Emma’s control snapped. She pushed him backwards hard.

“After you brought an army to our home!” she all but shrieked. “Xavier _attacked_ him and he acted in self defence. _You_ refused to trust us to handle something you knew nothing about! You decided that you maintaining control was more important than our _survival._ And you never cared about Xavier. You just saw him as the _good_ mutant, the one that spoke softly and advocated peace and militant pacifism.”

She started pacing, voice becoming colder and colder. “You don’t give a damn about any of us. Let’s think about what you’ve done, hmm? How does that sound? You did nothing after we were massacred at Genosha, of course. After all, why bother standing up for mutants? You invaded our home, a _sovereign nation_ founded to be a place we could be safe. You decided that _we_ are the ones to blame, that we’re dangerous criminals and terrorists and evil, because we refused to sit back and be gassed to death. Tell me, Captain, how _does_ it feel to always be so convinced that you’re in the right?”

“ _Emma,_ ” Steve repeated, enunciating it, “I am trying to fight for everyone. Not just mutants. The Inhumans deserve to live as well. And Scott can’t be exempt from the law.”

“You don’t care about the law,” she said bitterly. “Not unless you’re talking about mutants.”

Steve just looked at her, apparently giving up on trying to interrupt her. It wasn’t as satisfying as she’d have thought.

“You don’t find it even a little ironic, do you, that you brand Scott a murderer for acting in self-defence while possessed with more power than you can possibly imagine, but you’re willing to forgive darling Wanda for decimating the mutant population? Or that you’re comparing the Inhumans losing powers to mutants dying?” Emma folded her arms across her chest. “You disgust me.”

“Are you done?” Steve asked, unexpectedly gently. She silenced him with another look.

“Scott Summers is a hero,” she said, and it took everything she had to keep her voice from breaking. “He is a teacher and a hero and a freedom fighter. He’s a mutant. I’m not going to let you just defame his character like this. He was a better man and more of a leader than you will ever be.”

“Look, Emma, I disagree with you and Scott on a lot, but I still am sorry for your loss,” Steve said quietly. “I know he meant a lot to you.”

“You don’t get to be sorry,” she told him, calm once more. She was the White Queen, and she was control. “I don’t want your pity. And if you’re looking for absolution – I’m not Scott. You won’t find it with me.”

She could take a look and see what it was he really wanted. But she wasn’t going anywhere near his mind. Not ever.

“I’m not Scott,” she repeated. “And I am _done._ ”


End file.
